the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ste Foy
Stephen Foy (known as Ste during the game) was a player in the first season of The Butler Games. He finished in 7th place and was eliminated during the first double elimination. Season One (Spring 2017) Ste began the game with girlfriend and ally, Meg. The two were the only couple to not be split up during the tribal twist and both were put on the red team. After losing the first tribal competition, Battleflip, it was Ste, Ryan and Barnie who had the majority vote and eliminated Dan from the game. After winning the second tribal competition, the red tribe could decide who they wanted to be eliminated from the blue tribe. Seeing an opportunity to vote out one of his targets, Ste jumped on board with the plan to eliminate Kate from the competition. She was unanimously voted out. In the third round, Ste voted to eliminate Lisa from the game. Having successfully eliminated both of his targets, Ste was awarded with the No Vote advantage, where in he could stop another player from casting a vote during an elimination ceremony. In round four, Ste was the subject of controversy within the game. During the Head of House challenge entitled 'Suck It' - in which players had to move as many malteasers into their own cup as possible using only a straw - it was revealed that fellow player Tom had been stealing malteasers from his cup. Tom was disqualified from the challenge but Ste became ineligible to win the competition after another player, Barnie, angrily threw Tom's cup away, accidentally knocking Ste's over in the process. As a result of this, Barnie was also disqualified from the competition. Ste was nominated against Lindsey and Barnie (having been nominated by the MVP) and after Lindsey won the Veto and saved herself, it was Mandy who became the replacement nominee. Barnie was the first casualty of the double elimination and was eliminated with two votes, with the remaining two votes split between Mandy and Ste. As it was a tie, the Head of Household had to make the final decision, Olivia voted Ste out of the game. Ste competed in The Battle Back but was eliminated from the competition second. Along with his fellow Jurors, Ste voted Ryan and Tom for elimination during rounds five and six respectively. In the Scrabble Scramble Veto Competition, Ste competed on behalf of Ryan but was only able to spell 'come'. He was chosen by Ryan and Dan to compete alongside them, and fellow juror Barnie, in the semi-final battleflip competition in which they won. In the final vote, Ste voted for Ryan to be crowned the winner. Awards In season one, Ste was awarded the 'Assassin' award for being the first player to successfully eliminate both of his targets. Kate Lawson was eliminated at the second elimination ceremony and Lisa Williams was eliminated at the third. Ste casted a vote to send both of these players home. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Ste is the only player to ever have been eliminated whilst holding an advantage. If Ste had used the advantage on Lindsey during round five, he would have stayed in the game. * Ste was the only player to have been eliminated due to a tiebreaker. * The only player to have had their own partner targeting them. Category:Ste Foy Category:Season One Players Category:Male Players